


Serve Me Something Good

by Pinkpanda1102



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alcohol, Angst, Eventual Smut, Iwaizumi is a workaholic, M/M, Oikawa is a frickn bartender, i think, mention of bokuaka, mention of daisuga, mentions of other haikyuu ships along the way, most likely smut, not gonna lie, tagging is hard, there will be angst, this is gonna get depressing at one point sorry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-24
Updated: 2016-12-17
Packaged: 2018-09-01 21:51:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 12,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8639566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pinkpanda1102/pseuds/Pinkpanda1102
Summary: Due to the recent promotion, Iwaizumi finds himself buried in work with a project that involves a his favorite local bar.Oikawa Tooru calls up an old friend- Daichi- and asks if he can work at his bar. Oikawa is a bartender, but he's arguably the best in the field.





	1. Now Hiring

**Author's Note:**

> I have been planning this for so long I was just never able to finish a chapter, title, and plan in order to get it out. But voila here it is!!! Kinda excited because I can tell my writing is getting better and I'm praying I can get out a smut chapter that isn't trash.  
> This will probably be a lengthier fanfic. Also I'm gonna write a lot over break, but school get in the way so I'm sorry if I dont update for a while.

Iwaizumi sat silently at the wooden counter top of the bar, lightly tapping his fingers on it. Once upon a time, others who were enjoying their time amongst the alcohol would've approach Iwaizumi. Iwaizumi knew he wasn't unattractive, his best features being his tan skin and muscular build, but he hated the attention so he crafted himself the reputation that he is not necessarily social, and will not tolerate flirting of any kind. He was honestly disgusted with the idea of flirting with some stranger that he'd most likely never see again. That's just how he was. He wasn't looking for a relationship anyway, and he definitely wasn't into one night stands.

Iwaizumi Hajime was a good man with a strong will. It earned him a solid position as the ace player of his high school volleyball team. He'd also recently been promoted in his current line of work, achieving a higher rank at the company he worked at- one of the best in Japan.

Once a star athlete, now a top businessman.

He sighed to himself. "The usual," he mumbled to the bartender.

"Iwaizumi-san, you sound down," Daichi commented as he started making Iwa's drink. "Something going on?"

Iwa shook his head, trying to clear his mind of all the thoughts that had been clouding his mind recently.

"Just stress from work," he quipped, taking a large sip from his drink.

"That's always what it is these days, huh?" Daichi nodded, fixing up another drink. Iwa watched the dark colors mix together, letting the ice ding against the glass cup. "There was a huge blow out yesterday, right in the middle of the day; busiest hour. I lost two employees."

"Rough day," Iwaizumi commented, shaking his head. How careless must one be to throw a tantrum at work...during a shift? Iwaizumi thumbed over the concept with his mind, trying to picture two grown men getting into an argument and throwing down their glasses. All he could picture was two five year olds fighting over a dinosaur toy. It pissed him off that everyday he could work his ass off while others somehow found the courage to slack off or screw up what they have.

"Yeah, we're completely understaffed."

Suddenly the "now hiring" signs popped into Iwaizumi's mind, something he'd overlooked before, but was now clear as day. Iwaizumi looked at one and nodded. "I hope you find someone soon."

Daichi gave a smile, sliding over another glass. "On the house," he offered. Before Iwaizumi could refuse, Daichi moved down the counter so he could take more orders. Iwaizumi huffed, bringing the cold glass up to his lips, still looking at the "Now hiring" sign that hung closest to him.

•••

Iwaizumi left a hefty tip. Although that wasn't very unusual, Daichi didn't normally give away free drinks.

The moon was already high in the sky by the time he got home. It loomed above, peaking over the clouds. Iwaizumi couldn't help stopping in front of his apartment door for a moment to admire the beautiful night, the breeze soft and swaying. It only lasted a few seconds before he pushed his key into its place and swung the door open, tossing his jacket and shirt off into his laundry basket.

Iwaizumi liked tidy. Iwaizumi liked simple things and neat drawers. Iwaizumi liked smooth nights and being able to keep the window open to let the air in as he slept. Iwaizumi liked things orderly and as perfect as he could manage them to be.

With a swift kick, he tossed his pants off and slumped into his bed, which unfortunately he hadn't gotten to fix before he left that morning. Not so much as an extra thought crossed his mind as he closed his eyes and started falling asleep-

Well trying to.

Hooting and hollering echoed in the hallway, giving Iwaizumi a valid reason to groan out loud. Bokuto and Akaashi. His neighbors often came home like this. Plastered, loud, and horny. While Akaashi was agreeably much quieter, they were both annoying as hell. Iwa cursed audibly as he could hear oh too well as they proceeded to moan and grunt through the walls.

"Jesus fucking-" Iwaizumi grumbled, grabbing his earbuds from the nightstand. He blasted music in his ears in a feeble attempt to fall asleep.

It took a while.

•••

Kindaichi was honestly great at his job. As he pointed to the charts he and Iwaizumi had devised together, suggesting a sort of bar or restaurant to add to the company, Iwa couldn't help but be impressed with the words he used and how he spoke.

Thanks to Iwaizumi, he had come out of his shell, finally living up to the potential Iwa had seen in the beginning of the year. Sure it took months of pep talks and mini lessons but Iwaizumi didn't spend time and effort on something for no reason.

"This new property would be a big project. Something to talk about. Something local and popular. Hit these points and I believe we'd have a real money maker in our wake," he looked at the big boss- nicknamed the "ax man" through closed office doors- and let his words slip.

Mumbling passed through the managers sitting across the table.

"Iwaizumi," the boss called in a gruff voice, eyeing Iwa.

"Yes, sir?"

"I'll agree to the funding. You and your team get on this project." Iwaizumi's heart sped a little at the sound of the amusement hidden in Ushijima's low voice.

"Yes, sir," he nodded, moving over to Kindaichi; his newest task to ready the team. With that, the meeting ended.

"Of course Iwaizumi would get the next big project."

"No shit. After the last results he pulled, I'm not even surprised."

Iwa felt himself smirk. He didn't care about the whispers, it meant he was good at his job. And god damn he deserved some recognition.

Hours later, Iwaizumi sat at his desk preparing everything ahead of time. He already knew what location he was going to chose. He looked at the clock and sighed. It wasn't midnight like normal, but 10:45 was still pretty late.

Huffing, he stood up. He was going to let himself have a night. He was going to go over to the bar and finally relax and drink. He was going to get one night before another huge project, more stress, and harder work.

Sitting in the leather seat of his car, he looked over at the passenger seat. "Now Hiring: Local bar: Kakeru is looking for anyone with the following experience:"

Iwaizumi stopped there and grinned, throwing the car into drive.


	2. Oikawa Tooru

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Iwaizumi curses a LOT when he is drunk.

"Iwaizumi-san, go home," Daichi scolded. "I know a lot is on your mind but it's one a.m. Don't you have work?"

Iwaizumi growled low in his throat. He said nothing beyond that, sipping on his liquor.

"Do you need a ride?" A new voice cut into the conversation. It was smooth and gentle. Iwaizumi lifted his head which he had been resting on his hand. "Hello??"

The man was tall- really fucking tall- with perfect brown hair and chocolate colored eyes. He was dressed handsomely in a bartender's uniform. Iwaizumi could tell he cared about his appearance the way he basically looked like a million bucks and this was only a local bar. 

"No," Iwa quipped curtly, not commenting on the man's looks. "I am perfectly fine, right here."

"Oikawa come here, the shelves are slipping again-" Daichi's voice called out from a room behind the bar. 

_Oikawa_.

"Coming~" The man, Oikawa, answered. He excused himself and went to help Daichi. It finally occurred to Iwaizumi that it was usually only Daichi during these hours. He never put anyone on the late night shift since he was perfectly fine with working it himself.

The model of a bartender walked back out, and rested his hands on his hips. Dammit, Iwaizumi's gaze followed and noticed how they looked perfect in the uniform. He was paying close enough to his thighs that he noticed all the dust (from the shelves) that now covered his pants.

"Now, I'm going to take you home-"

" _What_?" Iwaizumi focused his gaze up to Oikawa and glared.He smirked a little, and lord almighty just the smallest quirk of his mouth was gorgeous.

"You're drunk, Iwaizumi was it? Daichi seems close with you and it's too dangerous to let you get home by your own means."

Iwaizumi narrowed his eyes. "No."

"Plus, I'm leaving now anyway-"

"Oikawa you should've left hours ago," Daichi reprimanded him. 

"Sh," Oikawa shot at his boss, smile unwavering. 

Holy fuck that smile was killing him.

"C'mon I don't bite~" Oikawa took the empty glass that Iwaizumi had just finished and washed it out, setting it on the drying rack. "I don't want to keep repeating myself, Iwaizumi."

"Then stop, _Shittykawa_ ," Iwaizumi mocked Oikawa. It took all of Daichi's power not to laugh.

"Shittykawa? Mean!" Oikawa put his hand to his heart.

"What are you, five?" Iwaizumi sassed, grinning at Oikawa's expression. 

Meanwhile, Daichi whistled. "Look at that Oikawa, someone who isn't falling for your quote on quote 'irresistible beauty'"

Oikawa pursed his lips. "Shut up Daichi-san!"

He chuckled and continued wiping the counter. "Seriously though Iwaizumi, go with Oikawa." Iwaizumi rolled his eyes. "I'd rather fucking not." He missed his glass. Who took it away?

And then there was sturdy hands around him, sturdy but gentle. "Cmon," Oikawa whispered in his ear, causing shivers to roll down Iwaizumi's spine. He helped him off the stool. Iwaizumi almost never got drunk but as soon as his feet hit the ground it occurred to him if Oikawa didn't have his arm around him, he probably would've face planted by now.

"Get off me..." He murmured, but no longer did anything to stop Oikawa. He smelled nice. His skin was smooth. Who was this guy? He smelled so fucking nice....

"In the car, there you go~" Oikawa's cool voice soothed him into the car, an amused smile dancing on his lips.

"Fuck off," he growled, causing Oikawa to laugh. _Shit do that again_ -

"You're so vulgar, Iwa-chan," he chuckled, getting behind the wheel.

"Do not," Iwaizumi looked over, his voice slurred but angry. "Call me that."

Oikawa started driving, shrugging his shoulders with an unusual grace. The most of the ride was silent except for Oikawa's soft humming as he drove. Iwaizumi watched him, his lips as they moved to whisper lyrics, and his hands as they turned the wheel. You're drunk, the rational part of him scolded.

The car stopped, Oikawa getting out and making his way to fetch Iwaizumi. "I can get out by myself, asshead," he insisted. Oikawa kept his arms up and sure enough, Iwaizumi stumbled into them. Oikawa laughed for the second time that night, but more soft. "Cmon Iwa-chan," he pulled on his arm, bringing him towards the apartment building. Oikawa set him in his bed.

"It was a pleasure meeting you," he said quietly, smoothing Iwa's hair back like a mother would. Iwaizumi shot him a look of disgust, but he was too tired to make it last. He closed his eyes, faintly hearing Oikawa walk around and place things on the table next to him.

 

* * *

 

 

Oikawa watched Iwaizumi for a second and then left the apartment, closing the door quietly and then letting out the breath he didn't know he was holding.

He put his back to the door and closed his eyes. Iwaizumi was a perfect man- his muscles _oh my god_ Oikawa wanted to freaking lick them.

But he came here to behave.

A heavy sigh slipped out of his mouth as he shook his head lightly. "Be strong, Oikawa," he whispered to himself, strolling to his car and sitting behind the wheel. "Go home, Oikawa," he scolded, putting the car in drive. "Do not hesitate," he hit the wheel, shaking his head and finally driving home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Be strong, Oikawa !
> 
> Hmu on my insta: @demvolleyballhomos


	3. A Club...Huh?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oikawa is a god when he's behind the bar heh

"I want to buy the bar."

"Y-you what?" Daichi blinked, almost dropping the glass in his hand.

"You said you and Suga were going to sell it, right?" Iwaizumi looked over knowingly to the man, who had set the glass down for its own safety.

"Yeah...I did say that. We're planning on settling down and calming it with the business," he nodded, the flush in his cheeks dissipating. "I didn't expect you of all people to invest in this crummy old place."

"I happen to like this 'crummy old place,'" Iwaizumi laughed. "It'll still be a bar, I just have to finish figuring how I want to remodel it."

Daichi nodded, taking back the glass and putting it away. As he did so, the bell rang at the entrance, signalling someone was entering the bar. Iwaizumi bent over his shoulder to see who it was.

Oh great.

"Hello~~" Oikawa greeted with a giant smile, slipping his coat off. "It got chilly all of a sudden, yeah?"

Iwaizumi turned his attention back towards Daichi. "So I was thinking we could do-"

"Hey! Don't ignore me!!" Oikawa slipped next to Daichi, leaning on the counter. "I-wa-chan."

"I told you not to call me that," Iwaizumi grumbled, glaring at Oikawa who only made his smile wider and sweeter.

He opened his mouth to say something else, but Daichi flicked him in the arm. "You came here to _work,_ right?"

Oikawa muttered something under his breath but walked over to some customers and began to talk with them, taking their orders Iwaizumi assumed.

"Anyway...I was thinking a bar like this one, just simple and nice," Iwaizumi hummed and tapped his fingers on the glass. "Or maybe add a coffee shop with it..."

But then he saw Oikawa, and it completely jarred his thoughts, throwing all of his concentration out of the window and onto the bartender who stood about a foot away.

His wrists quickly grabbed the glasses, turning over the bottles of liquor and mixing them together with movements so smooth it was almost impossible to think a human was the one moving. Iwaizumi blinked as he watch Oikawa- he was able to smile at the girls waiting for their drinks as he flipped over bottles and grabbed ice, using his hip to shut drawers as he continued to mix. His entire body was in sinc with what he was doing like it knew exactly what drinks it was making without his brain telling it. When he was finished, the three drinks slid in front of the customers that ordered them. He winked and wiped his hands on his towel as they gawked at him.

"H-how did you do that so quickly?" One of the girls chirped. She looked certainly smitten by Oikawa, blinking her eyes and leaning over the counter.

He merely laughed. "Skill, darling," he cooed, and Iwaizumi swore the girl almost fainted.

Iwaizumi would never say this out loud but...Oikawa was _hot._

"Next up?" Immediately people walked over to the bar, mesmerized by Oikawa's bartending abilities. He seemed to do it effortlessly, his slender fingers picking up the bottles without him even looking. He blew a kiss to a woman as he slid over her cocktail and laughed as she handed him a huge tip. Iwaizumi just couldn't take his eyes off of him.

"...holy shit," he whispered, snapping his head towards Daichi as he laughed like he had been holding it back. "What?!"

"Oikawa's amazing isn't he?" He looked over at the other bartender. Iwaizumi followed his gaze.

"Hm~ it's such a cold day. Let's get some _heat_ in here huh?" With a flick of his wrist, the drinks in front of him lit on fire. He grinned as everyone backed up, their eyes reflecting the light of the flames. Oikawa quickly blew them out, sliding them over.

"He's...a god..." Iwaizumi didn't even register the words he was saying, but once he did he immediately regretted saying them. "Can I keep him?"

Daichi eyed him.

"For the _bar,_ Daichi," he barked, tearing his gaze from Oikawa, with the goal to not look over again.

Daichi nodded. "From what I know, he likes his job," he laughed, walking away to do something else. Iwaizumi stayed until Oikawa was finished with his shift, which was so not the plan initially. He was supposed to be figuring out ideas and themes for the bar, not watching a bartender like Oikawa do his job, yet here he was, sitting on the stool, his eyes practically glued on Oikawa.

"Take a picture, it might last longer." Iwaizumi looked up and was suddenly in Oikawa's personal space. Or was Oikawa invading Iwa's personal space? The model like bartender stared for a moment, looking directly at Iwaizumi with chocolate eyes. "Do you want something?" Oikawa asked, not moving his eyes from Iwaizumi's.

"Ah...no not really," he mumbled. Why was he still staring? _Look away, Iwaizumi_.

But Oikawa did that for him, bending back up and smiling at Iwaizumi, like he knew something Iwaizumi didn't.

"Your face pisses me off," he growled, angry at himself for embarrassing himself over and over again. He expected to hear Oikawa bark something back at him, and was surprised when he didn't.

"A club," Oikawa said, picking at his nails.

"What?" Iwaizumi glared.

"Instead of a local- and boring- bar, why not a club?" When Iwaizumi looked at him incredulously, Oikawa laughed. "Trust me I can see it. If you want a club, I'd be your best friend. I can handle any crowd. You would get so much attention!"

Iwaizumi rolled his eyes. "You're a cocky piece of shit."

"No, I'm serious!" He whined. "Get a dance floor and a DJ in here, and it would be amazing for your business."

"I'm not turning this place into a club-"

"It's right in the middle of the city~"

"No."

"You have possibly the best bartender in the world at your fingertips~"

"Seriously. I said-"

"It'd be fun!!"

Iwaizumi shook his head. "I said no." When Oikawa sighed and turned his back, Iwaizumi looked at the notepad he had brought with him, resting on the counter, and slowly brought his pen to the paper. Quickly, and with a tinge of embarrassment, he scribbled down 'club'.

A glass touched his finger. Iwaizumi looked up and absolutely hated the smug look Oikawa was giving him. "On the house," he hummed and strolled away with his hands in his pockets.

"A club...huh," Iwaizumi mumbled to himself, tapping the pen against his lips.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't wait for this to get spicy.
> 
> Instagram: @demvolleyballhomos  
> hmu :))


	4. Hot Construction Workers, 2 Pigeons, and a Lot of Paint

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oikawa and Iwaizumi having some fun with water :)

By the miracle of some force, the remodeling of the bar begun. Iwaizumi still rolled his eyes whenever he saw the plans. He couldn't believe Oikawa had actually convinced him to create a club. Iwaizumi of all people wasn't necessarily a club kind of person.

Oikawa was incredibly knowledgeable about the business though- he always had suggestions and feedback on the blueprints. When everything was figured out, the building began.

Iwaizumi worked most days in the office, leaving the construction workers to do their job. Daichi and Oikawa were normally there, supervising or even helping out from time to time.

About a week or so into the production, Iwaizumi stopped in, planning to spend the day at the sight. The men worked diligently, tight tank tops sticky with sweat sticking to their skin.

And this was how Iwaizumi began a theory that maybe, just maybe, Oikawa was gay.

"Hey, Shittykawa," Iwaizumi greeted, catching the other's attention.

"You really need to find a better nickname," Oikawa pursed his lips. "Iwaizumi don't you know we are blessed?"

"What the hell are you drawling on about now?"

"The workers! Hours of working. Muscles pulling through the fabric..."

"Uh," Iwaizumi stared at Oikawa, who shook his head and handed Iwaizumi a piece of paper.

"I'm joking, I'm actually jealous. I've never been able to get muscles like that."

"Get a real job," Iwaizumi smirked at how legitimately pissed Oikawa looked for a second before he crossed his arms and pouted like a child. He brought his eyes to the piece of paper he had been given- the schedule for the day.

"Bartending is a real job, Mr. Business man," he defended himself with his pout still in place. He really made it hard for Iwa to take him seriously. "Anyway I know you like lists and schedules so I printed you one."

"You didn't have to," Iwaizumi grumbled, secretly thankful for the special treatment. He watched the workers buzz around, spending most of the day talking with Oikawa.

Everything was going great until the pigeons flew in.

Oikawa had been standing up on a latter, Iwaizumi holding onto it to make sure he didn't slip. It was hard enough being at that angle- watching Oikawa's (perfect) body move as he helped paint some things. Iwaizumi had to remove his eyes from Oikawa's ass multiple times, angry he was even looking in the first place.

Now, if you are still wondering, Iwaizumi is gay.

Oikawa was just about to step off the latter, when he shrieked loudly, his voice awfully loud pitched. When Iwaizumi looked up, there was a bird flying in his face. 

"Is that a pigeon??" Iwaizumi called up to Oikawa who was still swatting at the bird. He laughed, watching Oikawa struggle. 

"Stop laughing and help me!" he yelled, unaware that pretty much every person in the room was watching with at least a smile spread on their lips. 

And then the second pigeon flew in. 

"Just get down, dumbass," Iwaizumi chuckled, watching the second bird join in on attacking Oikawa. 

Everything was hilarious until Iwaizumi watched Oikawa's foot slipped. Iwaizumi stopped laughing immediately as he watched Oikawa fall from the latter, flailing his arms helplessly. Iwaizumi just managed to catch him- more with his face than anything else. They both slammed into the floor, everyone else merely watching the chaos in front of them. Before either could react, the bucket of paint Oikawa had been using tipped over and drenched them in a light blue. 

Oikawa laid on top of Iwaizumi completely silent, and in shock, as Iwa groaned loudly, spitting out the paint that had dripped into his mouth. Everyone else stared at them, a few asking if they were okay. 

And then there was Bokuto (did I mention he just happened to be one of the construction workers, in which Oikawa was just thrilled  to see?) who snapped pictures rapidly, laughing obnoxiously. 

Oikawa finally moved, using his arm to balance himself up, but he was still shaking. "What even just..." he mumbled, wiping the paint off of his face. 

Iwaizumi sat up, Oikawa still sitting on his lap. "Oi, are you okay?"

The brunette observed Iwaizumi. After blinking a few times, Oikawa randomly burst out into laughter, laughing so hard he choked on paint, and spit it out to the side. Iwaizumi looked at him like he was insane, but Oikawa didn't care, continuing to giggle to the point where he was breathless. After his fit of laughter passed, he wiped his eyes, spreading the paint everywhere. With a concerned look, Iwa helped him up and found it in himself to actually smile at Oikawa's playfulness. He shook the paint from his hair and beamed at everyone. "I'm alright!"

The workers laughed it off, going back to work. 

"Yeah, well, I'm not," Iwaizumi grumbled, trying to wipe some of the paint off of him. "You're super frickin heavy."

"Eh? I'm not that heavy," he argued, and begun pulling the paint from his brown locks. "We need to get cleaned up."

Iwaizumi nodded, bringing Oikawa to the bathroom. "How are we supposed to...?"

"Wait I have an idea," Oikawa said, pulling Iwaizumi around to the kitchen. "The kitchen is going to be redone, right?" When Iwaizumi confirmed it, Oikawa turned on the kitchen sink, and took the kitchen hose in his hand.

"Don't you dare-"

Oikawa pressed the button, water squirting out and splashing onto Iwaizumi. He shouted at Oikawa as he laughed and sprayed Iwaizumi with the tap water. 

"Knock it off!!" He tried to grab the hose from Oikawa, who stepped away and continued to spray him.

"I'm cleaning you off!" He giggled, his laugh cut off when Iwaizumi grabbed the hose from him. "Now now Iwa-chan we're friends here, right?"

Iwaizumi grinned evilly and turned the hose on, spraying Oikawa in the face with bitterly, cold water. He shrieked when the water hit him and tried to escape, but Iwaizumi grabbed him by the waist and slammed him into the sink. Oikawa giggled and shrieked under him as he continued to soak him with the water.

Eventually Iwaizumi let the water stop, sparing poor Oikawa. They were both breathing heavily, and completely soaked from head to toe, not to mention really close to each other.

"Well," Oikawa breathed, "at least the paint is off."

Iwaizumi rolled his eyes and let go of Oikawa. He couldn't seem to stop smiling...when was the last time he'd had fun like that?

"That was the most stupid thing you have ever done," Iwaizumi sighed with an amused tone.

"No I don't think so," Oikawa gave him his notorious, blindingly bright smile.

"Shut up," Iwaizumi said, donning his frown again, but oddly he found it hard to not smile when he looked back at Oikawa.

 


	5. Serve Me Something Good

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The club is up and running!

Oikawa rested his arm on Iwaizumi's shoulder (he hated that Oikawa was taller than him) and looked at the finished masterpiece.

"It looks amazing," he grinned, moving away from Iwaizumi and drifting his fingers along the new bar counter top. "So nice."

"You ready for opening night?"

Oikawa's grin widened. "Definitely."

 

* * *

 

The lights were incredibly bright. Oikawa didn't care, that was just perfect.

As soon as it opened people came flooding in, and Oikawa was ready to serve. More than ever, he brought out his special tricks, amazing the crowd with more than his smile. 

Iwaizumi was running around like crazy at first, making sure everything was going smoothly. After a few hours, he finally was able to sit at the bar and watch Oikawa. Oikawa actually looked a bit flushed which made him look 10 times hotter. His hairline was a little damp with sweat. He whipped his hair out of his eyes as he poured another round of drinks, still flashing that dazzling smile Iwaizumi had actually come to love.

"How may I help you today?" Oikawa beamed, Iwaizumi smiling back at him.

"Serve me something good."

"Of course, Iwa-chan~" he smirked and quickly made him something, sliding it over. Iwaizumi sipped it and hummed contently. Oikawa knew his taste perfectly well.

"I don't know if I've ever told you this, but you are amazing at your job," Iwaizumi admitted once he got through his second drink.

Oikawa laughed, handing some other person a drink. "You say it perfectly with your eyes."

"What does that even mean?"

"Hey, wanna come behind the bar?" Oikawa offered, ignoring Iwaizumi's question, and Iwaizumi nodded. Being behind the bar was a whole new world he learned. You were watching everything, and it felt like the lights were on you.

"Everyone, I'd like to thank my boss right here! Let me tell you what he has done, this man right here," Oikawa grinned at the people around the bar, who were all watching and listening to Oikawa, who was most likely drunk. "Sure he made this club a reality, but he's actually a multimillionaire who owns 30-"

Iwaizumi slapped him over the head, pulling at his hair a little which made him laugh giddily. "Don't listen to this idiot."

Iwaizumi smiled at Oikawa, who stuck his tongue out at his spikey haired friend.

The night went on and Oikawa showed Iwaizumi how he did his job. Iwaizumi watched, this time from the same side of the bar.

When the night was dulling, Daichi came up to the two, and told them to go have some fun or get rest. Shifts changed, and Oikawa asked if it would be okay if they left. Looking at the time, Daichi nodded. The club would be closing soon anyway.

Iwaizumi eyes Oikawa, who handed him a shot. "I dare you."

"One shot? You're kidding me," Iwaizumi scoffed and tipped the tiny cup into his mouth. It burned like no other liquor he'd tasted before. Oikawa laughed like the brat he was as Iwa started coughing. "What is that?"

"My secret weapon," he whispered. Iwaizumi stared at him and those beautiful eyes. He was so close, Iwaizumi could see his every eyelash.

"You have really long eyelashes," he muttered, his heart fluttering when Oikawa giggled.

"Are you flirting with me?" He whispered.

"Maybe," Iwaizumi mumbled and closed his eyes when Oikawa kissed his cheek gently and then bounced away.

"Come dance," he cooed, waving him over to the dance floor.

"Oh no. No I don't dance-" but Oikawa wasn't having it. He pulled the shorter male into the heat and the music.

"Loosin' up, Iwa-chan!" He laughed and swayed his hips to the music. Iwaizumi watched him, biting his lip. He couldn't dance for shit but obviously Oikawa could.

"Ugh can I just watch you?" He said, heart pounding as Oikawa closed the space between them. "Dumbass, there's people."

"So?" Oikawa hissed in his ear, his hips threatening to grind against Iwaizumi's.

"Jesus," Iwaizumi muttered, bad thoughts creeping into his mind. "Just take me home already."

Oikawa looked at him surprised. "Really?"

Iwaizumi rolled his eyes. "Did I stutter?"

Oikawa hummed as he begun to walk towards the exit. "Maybe a little," he laughed.

 

* * *

 

"Are you sure you want to enter? I could be a murderer," Oikawa grinned as he kept the door shut. "I also have a stalker."

"Knock it off asshole or I really will leave," Iwaizumi growled and pushed passed him and opened the door. Oikawa bit his lip and then heaved a sigh.

Iwaizumi wondered what was wrong, but before he could put time to that thought, Oikawa was on him, licking his lips and claiming them with his own as he pulled him to his room, kicking the door shut with his heel.

He couldn't think. His brain was a clouded mess and the only thing he could figure from that mess was "Tooru, Tooru, Tooru."

This was crazy. No it was beyond crazy. It was horrendously stupid in every way but somehow someway it did not stop Iwaizumi from grinding his hips against Oikawa's. Somehow the little voice in the back of his head had died, grasping at nothing, because it didn't want to think, it wanted to feel.

Iwaizumi melted at Oikawa's touch. His lips felt like they were buzzing as they played with the brunette's. Oikawa had this annoyingly teasing tendacy to hum or whimper against Iwa's lips, and although it was amazingly hot and cute altogether, it drove Iwaizumi wild.

Iwaizumi hadn't been this close to another human being for quite some time, yet Iwa's body seemed to remember just how to kiss and touch all the right places in all the right ways.

And he was good at watching the other persons signals and body language.

Oikawa constantly faltered, sometimes glancing at the balcony doors, which were open a bit, and the curtains were not in place. Was he nervous someone would see? It didnt seem likely...Oikawa was basically the most shameless person Iwa had ever met. 

It nagged and tugged at Iwaizumi's brain, but it was so far back in his mind he almost immediately forgot about it the minute he had the thought.

All he cared about was where they were, lips together, hot and very close.

Iwaizumi suddenly removed himself from Oikawa who whined and tugged at Iwaizumi's shirt. Iwaizumi was too busy listening to notice it was unbuttoned and on the floor until he felt the crisp air hit his bare chest.

He looked over. "Oikawa, wait."

In a matter of seconds, Oikawa went from flushed and turned on to alert and calculating.

"...what is it?"

"When you mentioned a stalker earlier...did you mean legitimately?"

Oikawa's face fell, immediately giving Iwaizumi chills. He asked again, a little more urgently.

"Err...kinda..." Oikawa mumbled, kicking at the floor.

"What the hell have you told the police?" Oikawa shook his head. "Why the fuck not?!"

Oikawa seemed at a loss for words. He had to know more. There had to be a situation here, some sort of story or explanation that he had to offer.

But he didn't elaborate.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hah you thought.


	6. Hayate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Um so there's a stalker  
> And the beginning of some angst.

Groaning, Iwaizumi turned and headed out of the door, down to the living room.

"Iwa-chan wait!!" Oikawa hissed and followed.

Iwaizumi hid behind the bookshelf, peering his head over so he could see the rest of Oikawa's dark apartment. His heart jumped when he saw a tall man standing at the window, setting up a camera.

"Shit," Oikawa whispered. "Iwa-chan you should probably just leave-"

"Hell no. Who is he??"

Oikawa shook his head. "Ah...he always does this. Sets up his camera, takes pictures, and then logs it in some book..."

"Jesus Christ. Why haven't you talked to the cops?" Iwaizumi glared at Oikawa, who really just wanted to run away.

"Long story...both with the cops and with that guy. I mean...he isn't harming me..." Oikawa's heart could almost visibly be seen through his chest. "I-I mean he thinks he's in love with me or something. And I was afraid to bring you here because he doesn't really show up unless I have someone of interest over and I didn't want to sound needy or like I wanted to fuck, which I mean I did- I do-   
...but I really like you too! So asking to go to your house was out of the question."

"Oikawa. Shut up," Iwaizumi deadpanned, but Oikawa was on a roll.

"And I didn't want to sound like a fucking wimp. ' _oh Iwa-chan! Let me go to your house I'm scared of this guy who swings by every couple months!_ ' I would've seemed desperate or something and im not really-"

"Oikawa. Shut. The. Fuck. Up," Iwa grumbled, putting his hand over Oikawa's mouth. "I'll just handle it."

He regretted lifting his hand.

" _Handle it_?! Are you nuts??" Oikawa was almost talking at normal volume, his eyes wild and scared. What had this guy done to Oikawa??

With that, Iwaizumi stood up. "Yes. Handle it."

Oikawa hissed the same word over and over: "No, no, no, no, no, no..." as Iwaizumi approached the door. He rolled his eyes when Oikawa feebly called out "Iwa-chan!" from the living room.

"Hey!" Iwaizumi called out to the stranger. He perked up, a sadistic smile in place.

"Ooh! Hajime! Finally, I get to speak with you," he cooed, looking Iwaizumi dead in the eyes.

"How do you know my name?"

"Of course I know your name. Iwaizumi Hajime. 'Iwa-chan' if you will. See you're Tooru's boss...how unprofessional to be kissing in his worker's apartment oho~"

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Iwaizumi growled, low and angry, the noise resonating from the back of his throat.

"Dont get testy. I'm Hayate, Oikawa's ex." The look he gave was predatory. Iwaizumi's skin crawled looking at him...Oikawa's ex? That's was this was?

"That's why he doesn't just call the cops," Iwaizumi mumbled out loud. "Listen Oikawa isn't your business anymore-"

"No, he is," he responded matter of factly.

"You two are done. So no he isn't," Iwaizumi said louder, more edge to his voice.

"Nope!" Hayate merely smiled, oddly bubbly. "I'm here to warn you."

Iwaizumi looked at him with bored eyes. "Get out."

"Oikawa's a cheater~~" He grinned as he spoke. Iwaizumi practically forgot that Oikawa was still watching.

"What?"

"Yes, Iwaizumi-san. Oikawa is a rat, a little whore. We were together for months. I was busy with work, but one night that I got off early, I decided to surprise him. Worst mistake- or maybe the best. Such a little slut, making out with another man, totally entranced."

Iwaizumi's heart sank. He almost heard the thud. He must've been lying. Oikawa wouldn't cheat??

But what did Iwaizumi know, really?

"Mmhmm~" he laughed as Iwaizumi's face fell. "So, we broke up, duh. I hid a camera, borderline stalked yes, but it was to make a point. Every time he dragged a man- maybe even a woman on occasion- home, I would get pictures. I was testing them. If Oikawa had an actual emotional relationship with them, they wouldn't be scared by me. But no, Oikawa was being a filthy little whore."

Stop. Iwaizumi wanted to say it. But his voice was stuck in his throat, no desire to come out either.

"And poor Hajime... you've lasted longer than most. But you're just another one of Oikawa's toys, unfortunately."

Iwaizumi finally looked over. Oikawa looked worried, nervous, like his eyes were going to drop out of his eyes. No fucking wonder.

"You're...this happened? You're not lying?"

"Finally! You spoke!" Hayate handed him his camera. "Just press that button there."

Iwaizumi pressed the button he had pointed out and almost threw up right there.

Oikawa's was either half naked, or actually naked, or kissing, or fucking, or being fucked. It was always a new person. And there was a lot.

He pushed the camera back to the man dressed in black.

"I'm sorry. You seem like a nice guy."

God. FUCKING. Dammit.

"...you can leave. I will be as well," Iwaizumi spoke quietly, angry and hurt all the same, emotions pooling in the pit of his stomach.

"Have a nice night, Iwaizumi."

Yeah right.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahahaha....next chapter is gonna be rough
> 
> Instagram: @demvolleyballhomos


	7. Drunk and Alone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oikawa is a hot mess

  
_No no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no-_

_Stop._

_Please dont lie._

_Don't do it. Don't do this to me please please please._

_Dont do this..._

  
_Again._

 

* * *

 

"Oikawa."

"Iwaizumi...please whatever he said it's not-"

"Not true?! What about the pictures? He must've photoshopped you huh?!"

Oikawa fought back tears. "Hajime-"

"Don't call me that."

"Please listen...I was-"

"No. I dont want to listen. You're a fucking idiot," Iwaizumi growled in a low voice. How... how did this happen?

How did he let it happen?

Oikawa couldn't keep his voice even. "Please...you're not even gonna let me have a word in this??"

"No. You dont deserve it," Iwaizumi answered his question curtly. "Don't talk to me. Oh. And you're fired."

"Iwa-chan please-"

"Don't call me that either." With that, Iwaizumi was walking away, his feet calmly walking down the hallway and away.

Away away away, just like everything else in Oikawa's life.

"Come back..." He croaked, falling to the floor. He flinched horribly when a flash surrounded the room. He looked to the window where Hayate was smirking cunningly, his camera in hand. That damn camera....

He turned it around and Oikawa could see himself in the picture, sitting on the floor, tears streaking down his cheeks.

"This one is my _favorite_."

Oikawa looked away, tears spilling faster over his cheeks as the laughing from outside the window receded, slowly getting quieter with every step.

Away. Away. Away.

 

* * *

 

Oikawa cried for what felt like hours. And it was. It was hours of sobbing, biting into his fist and staring at the floor when he had finally calmed down.

And then he'd sob some more.

They didnt know anything. They didnt know that Oikawa had been drunk the night he had kissed another guy. They didnt know Oikawa hated himself for it. They didnt know the mass amount of people he brought home was because he was lost and broken and was just trying to feel. It was like everytime he tried to get his heart to beat, Hayate took the revive away. He was haunted by one mistake...one thing he had apologized and cried and hurt over as much as he possibly could.

Oikawa was just....in pain.

It took a lot. To get up and move. To try to knock himself out of it. He couldnt keep it up. Making his own drinks, losing his job over and over, coming home with a new person every other night.

It had to stop.

Oikawa had taken very little of what he had, contacted Daichi, who Oikawa knew ran a bar, and got an apartment, determined to start over.

How _stupid_ was he? How dumb was he to believe that he could start over? How oblivious and naive was he to think he could actually like someone, maybe fall in love with them?

Oikawa's breathing hitched violently as he picked himself up and walked over to his counter and opened the cabinet with his alcohol making tools. His shaker, the bottles of whiskey and beer, the bottle openers....anything he needed.

_No._

_....yes_.

Oikawa couldn't stop himself as he quickly poured vodka into a tall glass and chugged it down before filling it again.

The sting against his throat hurt more than usual thanks to the crying. Although it hurt, it didn't phase Oikawa in the least, because right now he was numb. And when Oikawa felt numb, he got drunk.

 _I just wanna feel something_.

Oikawa lost count of how many glasses he'd had. Whatever the number, it was unhealthy.

The incident replayed in his mind and Oikawa actually laughed.

It was bitter at first, resentful and angry. After another sip, Oikawa was practically unable to breathe he was laughing so hard. He felt like bubbles, light and airy. The vodka was all Oikawa could feel, a blissful buzz filling his body. He looked at his phone, a few unread texts squirming on the front of the screen and laughed again, before he took it in his hand, opened the window, and thew it as hard as he could.

Howling when he heard it smash against the pavement stories beneath him, he slammed the window shut and took the bottle that was a sip or two from being finished.

He swallowed it all, tossing the empty bottle away and grabbing the next.

A moment's hesitation occurred to Oikawa, his voice of reason desperately trying to break out of the alcohol's grasp.

_New start._

_New life._

_New you._

_Stop._

Oikawa looked at the floor confused. "No," he stuck his tongue out, to no one, and giggled again before he stumbled and hit his arm against the wall of the kitchen.

"Heh," he laughed and did it again, stumbling around and giggling like a lunatic.

He looked at the oven, the digital clock unreadable, but if he hadn't been wasted he would've been able to see that is read '3:12'. All Oikawa understood at that point was how good and happy he was. How bubbly and giggly he was. He didn't care that it was 3 in the morning because _fuck it_ why would he?

Oikawa stumbled again, worse than before, and let himself fall to the floor. He laughed one more time before he coughed and thew up. Pathetically, he crawled to the living room and laid his head on the carpet.

"Night night," he whispered. Within seconds he was knocked out cold.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry????
> 
> Poor oiks give him love 3
> 
> Instagram: @demvolleyballhomos


	8. Oh Gosh, It's You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Akaashi to the rescue! Kinda.
> 
> Please read the notes !

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING WARNING WARNING  
> WARNING: THIS MIGHT BE KINDA TRIGGERING I TRIED TO MAKE IT AS LITTLE GRAPHIC AS I COULD PLEASE DONT READ IF YOUR SENSITIVE TO LIKE SELF HARM OR DEPRESSION THANK YOU
> 
> Also this chapter is pretty shitty I just needed to give a little background and some support for Oiks 3

Akaashi had been sitting on the couch, snuggled up to Bokuto was drooling and asleep after a long day of work. With a yawn, Akaashi scrolled through the channels on the T.V., looking for something good to watch.

He felt a buzz in his pocket. As a small sigh escaped his lips, he put his hand into the fabric of his sweatpants and pulled out his phone.

_Unknown number_

Akaashi rolled his eyes and hit the answer button nonetheless. "Hello?"

"A-Akaashi..." A raspy voice came from the other end of the line. Akaashi was startled, but didn't let that show through his voice.

"If this is a prank-"

"No, it's me," the voice hissed, and Akaashi's eyes widened.

"Oh gosh, it's you," he breathed, hearing Oikawa's strangled laugh come from the phone.

"It's been a long time, Akaashi," he said, swallowing hard. "I...I want to get better. Why can't I get better?"

"What happened?" Akaashi asked, his voice on edge. The last time he had encountered Oikawa...it hadn't been pretty which was ironic because almost everything about Oikawa was pretty.

"I'm never enough. I can't do this...I just...do you know how sad it is to wake up with a huge hangover, wanting to die and realizing, no one would notice? Nor would they care?"

"Oikawa, you were done with all of this-"

" _He came back_!" Oikawa screamed, his voice shrill. Akaashi took calm, steady breaths; he was always known for being able to stay calm in stressful situations. If Akaashi got overwhelmed or anxious about something, you better be damn right scared about whatever it was.

"I'm coming over," he said curtly, slipping from his boyfriend's embrace (sorry Bo) and slipped his coat on, quickly shoving his hands trough the brown sleeves. 

"Don't bother! Let me bleed out this time," and with that the line clicked off. Akaashi actually cursed under his breath, grabbing his keys noisily from the kitchen counter.

"Babe? Where you going?" Bokuto called from the living room.

"I have to help out a friend real quick. Go back to sleep," Akaashi called back and swiftly left their apartment with a million thoughts now on his mind. Oikawa was known for falling apart... Akaashi knew. He knew the series of previous mistakes the foolish male had made in his past...little horrors that destined him to be like this.

_Stupid Oikawa._

 

* * *

 

Oikawa heaved over the sink, spitting into the empty steel, snarling at his own ugliness. He had thrown the house phone to the side in which he had used to call Akaashi. He wanted it to end, he wanted to go and close his eyes and not bother about what would be there if he opened them again but damn he just wouldn't stay down.

Why did he call Akaashi? Once upon a time, the dark haired male was one of Oikawa's only friends. He was always telling Oikawa that he could get away from the alcohol and Hayate; Akaashi had been his only source of support. After a falling out, Akaashi left him, but left him with the purest and kindest sentence:

"I can't be there for you every day, Tooru, but if you really really need me...don't hesitate to call."

So even though he wanted to die, even though Oikawa was tired of everything, Akaashi had promised him a call, and deep down Oikawa just wanted to be _saved_.

Didn't stop him from letting the blood drip down his arms onto the kitchen tile.

The door suddenly slammed open and Oikawa jumped, hoping it was the grim reaper.

"You _idiot_ ," Akaashi grabbed Oikawa's wrists and pulled them away from the sink. He didn't say much more besides that, wetting paper towels to clean him up. After he got Oikawa situated Akaashi dragged him to his living room, making him sit down and relax.

God bless Akaashi Keiji.

"Bokuto's a lucky man," Oikawa sighed as Akaashi handed him ramen.

"It's instant ramen, not a buffet," Akaashi stated, sitting next to him. "Now I can't stay here too long but you're going to explain what happened this time."

"It's a tiring old story," Oikawa mumbled, shaky hands bringing up his fork so he could eat.

"Tell it."

"I fell in love," Oikawa whispered, loud enough to be heard but just barely. "And I thought...Hayate was over. So I brought the guy I like over, thinking that moving across Japan, getting a new job and a new apartment, and being good for several months meant no more Hayate. Well...he did what he does best. Took that damn camera with evidence from years ago and showed my Iwa-chan."

"Iwa-chan.... Iwaizumi?" It donned on him, realizing his grumpy neighbor who always yelled at him and Bokuto for being too loud was the guy Oikawa had become smitten with?

"You know him?" Oikawa's voice was devoid of emotion, monotone and soft for the most part. When Akaashi nodded, he continued. "Well yeah I really like him to put it shortly. And it got kinda got heated in the club he manages- and I was the bartender at this place, right? I mean he's my boss technically so it probably wasn't a good idea in the beginning-"

"How...do you get yourself into these kinds of situations?" Akaashi asked, dumbfounded. "You brought your boss home. Jesus Oikawa-"

"We were just kissing!" Oikawa's voice rose defensively, Akaashi only stared at him like he was nuts. "I know it was stupid but the mood was so perfect and he asked if he could come over I just-"

He stopped, reassessing himself.

"So basically, you got away and started anew here in Tokyo, fell in love with your new boss, brought him home with you to _kiss_ , and you were caught by Hayate." Akaashi summarized bluntly. "And he revealed everything about your past and Iwaizumi got upset."

"That's putting it mildly," Oikawa muttered, leaning back into the couch. "He wouldn't even listen. All he needed was a few pictures and _oh no better get away from Oikawa._ "

"You have to understand that, Tooru," Akaashi sighed. Oikawa nodded. He knew it was only rational for Iwaizumi to react the way he did.

"Thanks Akaashi," Oikawa said quietly once their conversation had died. "For everything."

Akaashi nodded, looking at Oikawa and hoping he would be okay.

 

* * *

 

"Akaaashhhii!!" Bokuto hooted and picked Akaashi up as he entered the door.

"Hey, Bo," he smiled, kissing his boyfriend on the cheek.

Akaashi hadn't noticed his spikey haired neighbor was getting home at the same time, and could hear every word Akaashi and Bokuto were saying.

"Trouble with Oikawa," Akaashi had answered when Bokuto asked him where he was. Iwaizumi stopped short and listened in, quietly cursing himself for being interested.

"I thought that kid was like dead," Bokuto said without confliction.

"Bokuto! He was close to it," Akaashi scolded. "I just... I can't babysit him anymore."

The two continued the conversation in their apartment. Iwaizumi was left with more questions than answers as he too retreated to his home.

Out of curiosity, he dialed Oikawa's number.

 _The number yo_ u have called is not currently in service-

Iwaizumi hung up, sighing heavily.

He might not be able to be with Oikawa, but he knew he needed his bartending _**abilities.**_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry ITLL GET GOOD SOON. ALSO I HAVENT UPDATED BECAUSE IVE BEEN SO BUSY IM S ORR RYYYYY


	9. Unsteady

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You thought Iwaizumi was gonna let Oikawa go that easily?

"Oikawa?" Akaashi repeated, raising an eyebrow at his neighbor.

"I need to talk to him but his cellphone isn't working," Iwaizumi growled.

"How do you know I know Oikawa?"

"Does it matter? I'm about to lose my job!" Iwaizumi's heart was beating so fast. Why? Why was it always like this? Seemingly helpless and hopeless when it came to love, when it came to work and perfection. It was so close and yet Iwaizumi always let it slip away from him like sand in between fingers.

Akaashi took a deep breath, his eye twitching. "You know where he lives, go visit him."

"Nono, I can't..." Iwaizumi sighed, rubbing his temples. There was no way that would end well. He wasn't sure he could even handle that himself.

Akaashi wrote something down on a post it note and slammed it into Iwaizumi's chest so it stuck to his shirt. "That's his house phone." And then he closed the door rather harshly.

Iwaizumi blinked at the sudden burst of emotion from Akaashi and then shrugged, dialing the number and going to his balcony. He lit a cigarette as he waited for Oikawa to pick up.

"Nng...hello?" His voice came through eventually, hoarse and thick.

"Hey, this is strictly a business call, got it?" Iwaizumi blew out the smoke from his lungs. Smoking had become a habit he only did when he was really stressed.

The only thing about that was he was always really stressed.

"Oh...oh okay. What's this about?" Oikawa voice seemed to shrink when he realized who it was.

Trying to squish the feeling of guilt bubbling in his chest, Iwaizumi looked at the sky, thinking about his next words before he said them. "I need you to come work for me again. You were right, you're the only one that can handle that kind of crowd."

Oikawa gave a dry laugh. "You're looking for bartenders?"

Iwaizumi hummed at the phrasing. "Yeah."

"When's the soonest shift you need me in by?"

Iwaizumi sighed with relief, away from the phone. "Tonight," he said, his nerves already settling.

"Sure thing. I'll go get ready then," Oikawa's voice had a little more light in it now. "See you later." And then he hung up.

Oikawa came in his bartender outfit, a sight Iwaizumi hadn't seen in weeks. He quietly got behind the bar, a few regular customers coming up to the bar, asking where he had been. Iwaizumi gave a half smile as Oikawa said he had been on a vacation. He lied so smoothly....well that made a lot of sense.

He got down to work. His bartending brought the place back to life, although his smiles were obviously fake. He seemed to be in pain as he made drinks, sometimes hesitating as he turned over glasses. Iwaizumi missed his flirting and his wicked laughter. He missed how Oikawa called his customers "darling" sometimes... _ugh_.

Eventually Iwaizumi came to the bar. "Good work today," he said with a straight face, pointing at a whisky bottle. Oikawa nodded and poured him a glass.

When everyone had left and Oikawa was cleaning up everything, Iwaizumi's presence became like a needle stabbing Oikawa in the back of the eyes. He constantly wanted to look over, or say something, but he didn't.

It didn't help that Iwaizumi wasn't moving his gaze. Oikawa had gotten used to Iwaizumi staring at him as he worked; he liked it. But now everything was so different.

"Well...h-have a good night," Oikawa muttered as he grabbed his coat and began to leave, but Iwa grabbed his wrist.

"Hey are you...okay?"

Oikawa let out a raspy gasp as he yanked his hand back. "S-sorry. My wrists are sore I haven't done much bartending recently..."

Iwaizumi's heart stuttered. "You're lying again," he accused in a low voice.

Oikawa shook his head. "I'm fine. Just trying to get back into the rhythm of things!" He laughed nervously, pulling his sleeves down. Iwaizumi watched, his eyebrows knit together.

"Shouldn't we...talk about what-"

"No! No it's ah...it's fine. Everything is fine," Oikawa was obviously shaking, trying to inch towards the exit.

"Okay calm down, you look like you're about to faint," Iwaizumi stepped forward, his hands in the air, palms out pointed toward Oikawa.

 _Now is not the time for a panic attack!_ Oikawa thought to himself, digging his fingernails into the palms of his hands. "Just tired...let me get home. Please, I'll be fine by tomorrow," he said quietly.

"No way I'm letting you get home by yourself. I'll drive you," Iwaizumi concluded, walking to the door and motioning Oikawa over. "The past is the past, Oikawa. Stop looking at me like that, like you killed my family or something. I don't blame you for anything, okay? It's all over; me and you are co-workers now. Now let me drive you home."

A small smile struggled it's way to Oikawa's lips. "Isn't that how we met?"

Iwaizumi thought back, and laughed. "Yeah I was shit faced and you drove me home... so let me return the favor."

Oikawa stopped shaking, his fingernails leaving the palms of his hand. He walked up to Iwaizumi, still unsure, but his heart slowing down to a normal pace. "Thank you, Iwaizumi-san."

Iwaizumi eyed him, opening the door and walking into the brisk air. He puffed his cheeks out and watched his breath coil into the air. Oikawa timidly got into Iwaizumi's car, his eyes fluttering as he tried to ward off sleep.

He was nearly snoozing away when they got to his apartment. Iwaizumi helped him out of the car and to his room. "T-thank you Iwa-chan," Oikawa mumbled tiredly. "Oh sorry I meant Iwaizumi-"

"You can call me Iwa-chan. But if anyone asks if I gave you permission, I'll always deny it," he interrupted, not looking at the other man.

Iwaizumi was distracted. Oikawa's apartment was a mess, which was not like him at all. Even worse, the place stunk of alcohol. He shook his questions off as he made Oikawa get into bed.

Oikawa was seriously exhausted, hitting the pillow and closing his eyes. A moment of silence perused. Oikawa was the one to break it. "I'm really sorry, Iwa-chan," he whispered, a few tears starting to spill from his eyes.

Iwaizumi's gaze softened. He ran his hand through the brunette's hair as Oikawa had when they first met. Oikawa had figured Iwa was asleep or too drunk to remember, but he recalled the gentle touch of Oikawa's hand perfectly well. He imitated it, sending a silent message.

"Don't apologize, alright?" He whispered back. To his dismay, tears fell faster. "Hey hey, it's okay-"

Oikawa sat up and threw his arms around Iwaizumi, his silent tears turning into sobs. Iwaizumi was caught off guard, holding tightly onto the other.

"N-no! I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry! I screwed everything up again and you should _hate_ me but you're here telling me it's okay and you forgive me...it's not okay. It's not. It's really not," he talked through his tears, nearly yelling into Iwaizumi's chest.

"Oikawa," Iwaizumi raised his voice, causing the current sobbing mess in his arms to close his mouth and look up. "I may have been angry at you for lying to me, about not telling me about your past but that was more so my mistake than yours. I didn't ask you for your back story; it's like I just assumed you were perfect. We weren't dating, we were just attracted to each other. It wasn't fair of me to do this to you...so if anything I'm sorry for what _I_ did..."

Oikawa just stared at him, swallowing hard as he took it in. He calmed down his breathing, willing himself to stop crying. He then let out a humorless laugh. "We're both such dumbasses."

"Yeah," Iwaizumi mused, rubbing his hand up and down Oikawa back. "We are."

Oikawa rubbed his eyes and took another deep breath. "I'm okay now. Um...Sorry to bother you." Iwaizumi smiled at the pink blush on Oikawa's cheeks. He was obviously embarrassed by his little outburst. "Y-you can go home."

Iwaizumi nodded, releasing his grip on Oikawa and standing up. He didn't really feel like leaving but he knew he was in no position to stay. "Sleep well," he called from the door. Oikawa nodded and laid down. After being thanked a million times, Iwaizumi left. He closed the door and put his back to it, letting out air he didn't know he had been holding.

He would get answers...he would get his back story.

And then depending on everything, he may just allow himself to properly fall in love with Oikawa. With a small smile, he left the apartment building and left for home. Let's just say Oikawa didn't leave his thoughts for one minute after that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FRICKIN "UNSTEADY" BY X AMBASSADORS CAME ON AND I CRIED SO MANY TEARS. 
> 
> At least it helped me name the chapter.
> 
> My ig: @demvolleyballhomos


	10. Christmas Wishes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oikawa trying to figure out Xmas gifts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uhgghh I feel like this chapter is so bad like @ plot where did you go? It's feels boring and irrelevant but it's here anyway

Oikawa knew things were different within him as well as with Iwaizumi, but he was thankful to have his job. He worked hard everyday, ignoring aches and pains. He didn't have a normal sleeping nor eating schedule. He tried to stay away from alcohol for personal use; Oikawa did not want to die an alcoholic. No matter how hard he tried, Hayate was there, knocking on the windows or emailing him pictures from the past. Oikawa ignored all social media and texts unless they were from Iwaizumi in order to stay away from any additional triggers. He ripped the pictures printed and taped onto his windows, scratching them to pieces before throwing them out or sending them down the drain. 

One thing he was surprised with was the support from Iwaizumi. Oikawa only hurt more knowing that Iwaizumi felt bad that he caused Oikawa pain, which was a new feeling. Iwaizumi was too nice despite his outer appearance and like a hot drink of coffee on a cold day, it settled in Oikawa uncomfortably, heat always pooling in his stomach when he saw him. Oikawa only wanted to be closer to Iwaizumi; he wanted them to be something more than co-workers, but no matter how hard he fought for that he doubted it would actually happen.

Christmas was coming up soon and Oikawa was still a mess yet he was able to keep it behind the walls of his physical appearance. It was easy to say everyone around him was fooled, watching Oikawa do his thing at the bar like he was the king and would forever reign.

Iwaizumi was questioning the bartender's actions; he knew something was up but was never able to press deeper into the matter due to Oikawa's stubbornness. 

But Christmas was coming, which meant that Oikawa had to figure out a gift idea for all of his co-workers- including Iwaizumi. 

"Iwa-chan!" Iwaizumi looked over from his current stance to look at Oikawa who was jogging over. "What would you like for Christmas?"

Iwaizumi rolled his eyes. "Nothing," he informed, turning back to the papers he had set in front of him along with a small black pen that had white lettering on it.

"But I need to get you something!" Oikawa complained, stepping closer to Iwaizumi. "There must be _something_."

With a quick flick of his wrist, Iwaizumi flipped the paper over and began to hum as he brought the pen to the white sheet, scribbling letters with his handwriting that settled just in the middle of messy and neat. Oikawa bounced on his heels, awaiting an answer.

He called his name and came to the conclusion Iwa was ignoring him so he huffed and backed away. If Iwa wouldn't tell him what he wanted, he would have to find out by some other means.

Iwaizumi was a quiet person who did not have many friends. Oikawa was friendly with everyone so it was safe to say that Iwaizumi sometimes envied how smooth he was. He was the very definition of a social butterfly and although Iwaizumi didn't mind being alone- liked it even- he couldn't help but stare as he chatted easily and wrote down what the other co-workers wanted for the holiday.

Oikawa used his connections to find a seemingly abrasive path to Iwaizumi. To his dismay, Oikawa's immediate company and staff had no idea what would _really_ appeal to their boss. 

It tugged at his mind for days, stress pushing his shoulders down at the lack of ideas or inspiration.

He was able to get all of the other gifts down a week before Christmas, letters in fancy envelops along with the presents all wrapped nicely with bows and ribbons. He was able to finish a letter for Iwaizumi, but still had no gift idea.

He called Akaashi:

"He's just my neighbor, I don't know him personally."

...and Bokuto:

"Hmmmm...sorry Oiksy, I don't know him that well. Get him something that'll make him less grumpy all the time!"

"Oiksy...?" 

"What, you don't like that nickname?"

Oikawa pulled some strings to get some of Iwaizumi's office buddies contact information, which was really a major key to finding his way to Iwa's personality and wants.

"Kuroo here, how may I help you~" a voice cut in, low and smooth. This was the first of Iwaizumi's co-workers Oikawa had decided to call. Just from hearing him introduce himself, Oikawa could tell the man on the other side of the phone was attractive.

"Hi! I work with Iwaizumi down at the club...would you happen to know what kind of person he is?" Oikawa bit his lip and paced his apartment, waiting for the guy to answer.

"Reserved, grumpy, and a little bit of an asshole. Why do you ask?" Kuroo answered cleanly, chuckling at his own words. 

"Well, I'm getting everyone presents and I need an idea for his gift. He's to hardest person to shop for," Oikawa smiled a little bit, continuing his pacing. 

"Iwaizumi is practical. Get him a new suit or a coffee maker. That'd be my advice," he finally answered the question. Oikawa quickly jotted "practical- suit/ coffee maker ?" on his list, nodding to himself.

"Thank you so much, Kuroo was it?" Oikawa beamed, the other excusing himself and hanging up to return to work. 

"You have reached Yuutarou Kindaichi. How may I assist you?" 

Oikawa brightened at the answer, his pen still in hand."Hello~ I work with Iwaizumi down at the club and I'm looking for a Christmas present for him. Would you have any suggestions?" 

"I-Iwaizumi-san?" He stuttered a bit, something clicking on the other end. He paused for a minute. "You want to buy him something?"

"I'm getting everyone something. It wouldn't be right to exclude my boss, especially when he works so hard," Oikawa explained, tapping his fingernails against the counter top.

"Oh...yes I'd agree..." humming came from the other side of the phone as Kindaichi took a moment to think. "Iwaizumi is hard working but also really has a romantic/ soft side. I don't want to give too much away but something that shows appreciation would probably make him the happiest."

Oikawa blinked at this, writing it down. "Iwa-chan...wants to be appreciated?"

"Not like that! He doesn't work for the attention..hmm how should I put this..." Kindaichi groaned. "Sorry I'm bad at explaining things but...Iwaizumi works so hard everyday and we all respect him. I think he is truly looking for a person he can really be close with and trust. He doesn't date much but I'm sure when he sees someone of interest he will hope that they try to get through his tough exterior and show him emotions he isn't used to."

"You are...well said," Oikawa said quietly, taking in everyone word. Kindaichi agreed and apologized for being wordy. In reality, something that Oikawa would never know, was Iwaizumi had brought up the topic of Oikawa constantly in the office, telling his co-workers the things that happened during the day and how often they talked. Kindaichi and the others had picked up on the crush Iwaizumi had acquired and were not trying their best to help the two get together. "Thank you."

"Anytime. Now if I may..."

"Yes! Yes get back to work!!" Oikawa's heart beat a million beats per second as he shakily hit the 'end call' button on his phone. He was trying to avoid getting all sentimental and touchy with Iwaizumi; he barely knew anything about the brute.

_That's it._

Oikawa was excited now. Iwaizumi wanted someone to be close to. In order to be sentimental, you have to be close to a person. Oikawa devised a plan to talk with Iwaizumi more and build a friendship between them so his present would be a bit emotional like "Thank you for sticking with me even though I'm trash. I hope we get to stay friends!" but with better phrasing of course. Iwaizumi would open his letter and turn to mush and then he would open his present and it would be-

Fuck. Oikawa knew more about Iwaizumi and had a better idea of how to act around him but he still had no clue what to buy him.

Oikawa groaned, throwing the pen and paper to the ground. Back to the drawing board...

 

* * *

 

It was Christmas day and Oikawa had his outfit perfectly planned; cute and casual yet in the spirit of the holiday. The club had taken a break for the week in order to let its employees enjoy their family or whatever they decided to do. Oikawa had given out everyone's present except Iwaizumi's.

Oikawa had done exactly as he wanted to. He talked to Iwaizumi more everyday and invited him over from time to time. They had a huge conversation about their relationship and about Hayate. Oikawa said he would go into elaborate detail about that whole story at some point but had been too tired to get into it at the time. 

Oikawa bounced up and down in  front of his mirror, fixing his tie as a knock sounded at the door.

"Oi, Trashykawa. You don't look like absolute trash today," Iwaizumi remarked as Oikawa slipped the door open.

"I'll take that as a compliment Iwa-chan. Be nicer!! Its Christmas." Iwaizumi shook his head at Oikawa's pout, throwing his jacket off and putting it on the coat rack. He sat on the couch, perfectly at home as he sighed in relief. 

"Whatever...traffic is the same, the air is the same, the sun is the same. It's just another day..." he mused, closing his eyes.

"Who hurt you???" Oikawa griped, running his hand through his hair distressingly. Iwaizumi scoffed and opened his eyes. "Don't worry Iwa-chan. I'll make you love Christmas."

Oikawa lived up to it. He made the night comfortable for Iwaizumi, playing some cheesy romance movies from the Hallmark channel and disgusting Iwaizumi, but laughing at his criticism. 

"Hold on...so she goes into the future to see what will happen if she takes the job offer?"

"Yep!"

Iwaizumi sat up and pointed his hand at the flat screen TV. "That's _cheating_!"

Oikawa laughed. "How?"

"Well, Oikawa, you can't just pop into the future to see the error of your ways and fix them before you experience them. That's like finding out the answers before taking the test!"

"Okay you are getting way too heated about this. I think we should turn the movies off," Oikawa said in a mocking tone as he turned the television off.

"Wait! Does the blonde chick marry the dude?? Does she take the job offer? You can't just-"

Iwaizumi shut up when Oikawa burst out laughing, his eyes crinkling at the corner of his eyes and his dimples showing. "Admit it: you like these romance movies."

"I do not," he defended. "They are cliche and stupid. I just don't like not knowing the ending to things."

"Whatever you say, Iwa-chan," Oikawa relented, sitting down next to Iwaizumi with a smile. "Present time?"

Iwaizumi eyed Oikawa, cursing the fact that he looked so cute in his Christmas sweater and that for the first time in many many years, Iwaizumi was spending the holiday with someone he enjoyed spending time with and he actually cared about. He wasn't typing reports early on his laptop as he ate some toast. He was sitting next to someone, in _their_ home, sitting near _their_ Christmas tree. It was crazy so much had changed in the last couple of months.

"Sure," Iwaizumi blinked, trying to knock his thoughts back into place.

Oikawa opened his first, getting a book about bar tending,another book about government conspiracies and a couple of cool ties (one was meant to be a joke: black and blue with stars along the length of it, an alien at the bottom. Oikawa was thrilled anyway). Oikawa gave him a grand smile, thanking him.

"Your turn," Oikawa whispered, watching Iwaizumi with amused eyes. He smiled back, grabbing the card first, ripping it open.

He got a few sentences in and already felt that thing he had been trying to ignore... _emotion_. All at once his heart swelled back to its normal size. Iwaizumi was not always stoic, but he usually was when it came to relationships. Even if he had dated the person for months, when they broke up, Iwaizumi would just see it as a part of life. Yet here he was, reading some letter and cursing himself because _Oikawa and him were not dating._

Iwaizumi looked up and scowled at the man sitting across from him. "Screw you," he grumbled, earning a laugh from Oikawa, sheepish and a bit shy.

"Look in the bag," Oikawa directed after Iwaizumi was done reading the letter that all too well summed up all of Oikawa's feelings and such inside. Iwaizumi blinked hard to extinguish any tears that had formed in his reading and reached in. When he took it out and observed it, he gasped loudly and stared at the object before him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lmao I was tired and this chapter was dry so I put a cliffhanger of sorts in there. Sorry for making it so boring I want this to get better but I'm a terrible writer tbh. Thanks for those who are keeping up with it
> 
> Hmu on insta @demvolleyballhomos


End file.
